


Fear of the Disgrace

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Goro dreams of two people, and how he loses them both: his mother and Akira.For Shuake Halloween Week Day 3





	Fear of the Disgrace

It was that same dream again. The one he had all too often. The one where he had came home from school to the same house, all neatly cleaned and perfect — just like his mother had always wanted it to be.

Goro had slipped his shoes off and placed them near the door. Perfectly lined up next to each, his mother had stressed that. _Shoes are the first thing people see when walking into your home, keep them close together and make them look nice_ , she had said. He placed his bag beside his shoes, upright, no wrinkles, and stepped inside the kitchen. The dishes were cleaned and stacked away in the cabinets, his after school snack was sitting on the table, steaming.

“Mother?” He had called, his irritating squeak echoing through the house. There was no answer. He shed off his jacket and folded it neatly in his arm, and proceeded toward his room, she was most likely busy anyway.

In the small corner of his room was his desk where he was always set to do his homework after school. On it was a small piece of folded up paper. Sloppily written kanji which could faintly be read as “disgrace.”

“Mother?” Goro called again. He broke off into a frantic search. Her room was empty, bathroom was empty, living room was empty. The house was utterly empty yet it was clean. Everything was exactly in its place, neat, perfect, like a dream, like a dollhouse.

There was something off though. Goro’s closet. It was open, just a crack, barely noticeable by anyone. He creeped forward, quivering fingers gripping the door. It opened slowly. Goro tripped backward.

There she was, hanging from his closet with a closed eyed smile. Her short auburn hair curled to perfection against her skin, eyes and cheeks brushed lightly with makeup.

Goro scrambled back to his desk and reread the note.

“ _Disgrace_.”

He was that disgrace. He was what made her kill herself.

_Disgrace._

_Disgrace._

_Disgrace._

“Look at you.” A light purr tickled Goro’s ear and he felt a shudder run down his spine. “A disgrace such as yourself... shouldn’t be walking this earth, do you not agree?”

“I-I’m not!” He squeaked back and the voice chuckled in response. It manifested into a long black shadow, looming over Goro. Its eyes were blood red, arms an odd jagged shape. “Mother... she’s just—!”

“Don’t humor yourself, child. You are a disgrace, and you’ve know it since the day you were born.” The shadow came closer, running thin lithe fingers over his face, his cheeks. “Come with me. I will give you a purpose.”

The voice sounded familiar, Goro noticed as he shifted in his bed. So much like his father, so much like Loki, edging him on to be of some use to someone.

He wanted to wake up. He needed to wake up.

He screamed.

_Akira. Akira. Akira_.

He needed him next to him. He needed to give in to being selfish just to have Akira hold him for just a few minutes.

Goro opened his eyes. He wasn’t in his bed. He wasn’t curled up next to Akira. Akira was on the floor of what looked like Shido’s Palace writhing in pain as he held his stomach. His onyx eyes were clouded, weak, just barely able to stay open. He looked so weak, so helpless. The leader Goro looked up to, cowering on the floor, unable to move or speak or do anything

“Ru—“ A gunshot cut him off and Goro looked away, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

“You didn’t honestly believe a disgrace such as yourself could actually gain some sort of happiness, right?” The same shadow sneered teasingly in Goro’s ear, it’s twisted hand twirling the gun that killed Akira nonchalantly in its ribbon like fingers. Goro had barely a mind to reach for the gun and shoot whatever it was.

“You killed him.”

“You didn’t deserve him.” There went those fingers, creeping up his chest, toward his neck. Goro struggled but his body felt paralyzed. Thin digits curled around his neck, holding them softly before slowly tightening the grip. Goro choked, desperate for air.

_Akira. Akira. Akira_.

Goro jolted awake and turned his head to find Akira, peacefully curled up beside him. He squeezed the blankets, pinched himself multiple times, just to remind himself that it was real. Akira was alive, was with him, was safe.

Even with that knowledge, Goro couldn’t manage to find sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ehh i tried to go for an “Akechi thinks of Shido as a demon” thing just to tie into Halloween so it wouldn’t just be angst.
> 
> it was a fun short prompt and i’m happy to actually attempt to apart of something like this Halloween Week!
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
